Begin The Hunt
"The quest begins, the quest to gain the ultamate power." - The Blue Dragon 'Chapter 1 - Adventure Awaits' "I will steal the power and make it my own," yelled a man with golden hair and dressed in black. "You will never have success!" A giant blue dragon claimed. "I will and when I do I'll distroy you and rule the world." The man Confirmed. "Not if I can help it," said the dragon then a golden light shined and it went into a bundle of stones and each one flew off in a different direction. "You will pay for this!" The man screamed and ran off in search of the stones. Suddenly it grew dark and everything seemed to fade. ---- A young male teenager woke up. "What a terrible nightmare," said the kid. The kid got out of bed and went to the plaza to where his friends were. One kid said "Where have you been Nathan?" "I overslept," stated Nathan. "Right now it doesn't matter let's just get on with this," another kid said. The friends go around the city and mess around at the end of the day Nathan walks home with his best friend David through the park. After a while of walking the 2 friends found a mysterious stone glowing in bright green Nathan picked it up. "Look at this," said David. Nathan looked over and saw a stone but this was shining red he picked it up the stone went dull in an instant. Then Nathan heard a voice "The stone will lead to a great hunt," the voice mentioned. Nathan got nervous and managed to say. "Your that dragon." "Yes this is the start of the hunt," the dragon said as his voice faded. After that the two friends head toward home. They both heard the sound of windows breaking and Nathan's mother screaming."Noooo," Screamed Nathan then he zoomed toward his house then he saw a man "Where's the boy?" he said. "I'm right here," Shouted Nathan as he rushed to save his mother. The mother then screamed "No Nathan stay back," she started to cry " head toward your uncle and don't come back" "But I can't leave you!" Yelled Nathan. "You have to now go!" Cried his mother. And with that Nathan ran toward his Uncle's house and David followed they kept running but then they both heard a roar. They both turned back and saw flames roar from the house they both turned and ran as fast a they could knowing that they could not turn back for what's about to come. 'Chapter 2 - Collecting the elements' The two friends reach Nathan's uncle's house. When they got there they found the uncle and told him what just happened afterward the uncle said "So its time." he gave Nathan a sword, a bow, and a boomerang and then the shining red light from the stone that became dull went into the little hole in the sword's hilt. "What is that?" Nathan said. "I must tell you from the start long ago all the elements were giant monsters distroying the world but a blue dragon carved 10 weapons from a stone that captured the monsters' power and when they lost the power they died all the power was sent away but then an evil group the sages they distoryed the stone containing the power sending each element which were the parts of the power into stones of many sizes and colors into their grasps but the dragon took the stones and hid them around the world and in legends when this would happen 3 brave warriors would go around and claim the power to free the world from torrment and give i hope," the Uncle told. "But does that mean..." Nathan paused, and his uncle shock his head. Nathan kept the sword and gave the boomerang to David they were told to head toward the island of Dusk and with that head out on a dangerous Quest in search of the elements and the keys to save all they know and love. After a while David asked Nathan "What's the island of Dusk?" "I don't know, but maybe we can ask someone but who?" Stated Nathan. Both of Them pondered about the question at hand then in a flash the both stared at each other and said "Ashley!" then both friends ran toward the sunset toward the home of their friend. Later at midnight the two boys arrive at a house. They knocked on the door and from behind a blond girl wearing a hot pink top and navy blue skirt opened up. "Hi Nathan and Daniel it's weird how you two arrive at this late but come in," said the girl. "Long time no see Ashley," yelled David. "Likewise," Ashley replied. The three then entered the house of their female friend and sat in chairs next to a fireplace. Nathan and David then stared to explain the unbelieveable events of the day. Ashley stares and listened quietly untill Nathan came to the point of they coming to her house. "The island of dusk...I got it," she shouted in excitment. "What is it then,"said David while being confused. "The island of dusk also known as the Isle of Dusk my grandfther spoke a lot about it it's supposed to be and island shaped as the moon better known as..." stated Ashley bfore getting interupted. "Crescent Island" excaimed Nathan. ''' Chapter 3 - Crescent Island''' Category:Quest For Power Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy